


A secret elopement

by smaragdbird



Series: Terror Rare Pair Week [17]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, Eloping, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Homophobia AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Written for the Terror Rare Pair WeekBefore the expedition, Fitzjames and LeVesconte elope to Scotland to get married
Relationships: Commander James Fitzjames/Lt Henry T. D. Le Vesconte
Series: Terror Rare Pair Week [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542748
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: The Terror Rarepair Week 2019





	A secret elopement

“Why do I always let you talk me into these things?” LeVesconte asked as they waited for the stagecoach. 

“Because you love me?” Fitzjames smiled as he nudged him in the ribs.

“That seems to be the only reasonable explanation.”

“You could’ve said no”, Fitzjames pointed out.

“When have I ever said no to you?” 

“Never, you just come along and keep me alive.”

“And I plan to keep doing that but James…if the Admiralty finds out…”

“They’re not going to. We’re setting sail in a month’s time.”

“It’s a risk.”

“I know but I don’t want to wait. I want to be married to you now, not in a year’s time or whenever we actually make it through the passage.”

“Fine, but you will be the one to tell our families when we come back that we’ve eloped.”

“Are you keen to be a young widower?”

“Not at all. Besides you know your sister-in-law. She’ll just declare that getting married in Scotland doesn’t count and make us get married again in England.”

“Elizabeth would do that”, Fitzjames agreed with a snort. “I am less worried about your family.”

“That’s because you thoroughly charmed them when you visited. You’ll be my mother’s favourite son-in-law by a large margin.”

A coachman entered the inn and loudly announced that the stagecoach to Dumfries was ready. 

“One last thing”, Fitzjames grabbed LeVesconte’s hand before he could take their luggage. “When we return from the expedition, I want your last name.”

“James, you can have whatever you want of me and I will gladly give it”, LeVesconte replied with a soft smile. 

“I love you, too”, was all James could reply. “Now let us go because if we miss the coach, the smithery in Gretna Green will be closed when we get there and I want to enjoy as much as possible of our honeymoon before we set sail.”

LeVesconte laughed as they grabbed their bags and made their way to the coach.


End file.
